happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What A Bugger!
Plot Lily is walking in a small park with a doll resembling Mime in her hands, nearby Ahmyst, Coal, Roy and Morton are looking in the bushes with mischevious nasty plans on their minds, Ahmyst is sent by the three the do something bad to Lily. Ahmyst takes Morton with her into a large forest, she spots a cave containing a spider. Ahmyst grins thinking of a plan to catch it, she gets Morton to go inside the cave and see whats inside, as he goes inside, Ahmyst climbs on top of the cave with a large net. A few seconds later Morton runs out in fear with one arm and several bites and scratches in him, some are swollen with poison. A giant spider scuttles out the cave and attempts to attack Morton. Ahmyst looks away shutting her eyes and throws the net, she catches the spider but when she opens her eyes to look at her catch, she finds out that the spider was caught with Morton too, the Spider beguings to rip him apart and devour him with its ravenous talons and mouth. Ahmyst looks away and cringes at Morton being eaten alive. Later Ahmyst comes back to the park with the spider which has some remains of Morton hanging from its mouth, Ahmyst digs a large hole which then collapses and shows a large caven containing a giant spiderweb, Ahmyst grins and giggles evily. She snatches a strip of Morton's flesh from the spider and throws it down into the hole, at that same moment, Roy comes over to see how Ahmyst is doing with their evil plan, the spider instantly pounces on Roy and takes him down with him into his web, Ahmyst cringes yet again as she watches Roy go though Morton's experiance. Later Coal and Ahmyst grab some twigs and leaves for their trap on Lily. Coal finds some good sturdy sticks, as he walks over to get them, he steps on a twig that swings in front of him that stab him in the eye and into the brain, he instantly collapses dead. Ahmyst puts the last of the leaves onto the trap and places a small cupcake on it hoping to lure Lily, she dashes to some bushes and hides there waiting for someone. She hears the trap collapse and some screaming, Ahmyst looks down into the hole in confusement as she sees Nutty giggling on the web, Ahmyst becomes frustrated and gathers up some twigs and leaves again to remake the trap while Nutty gets eaten alive by the spider. Ahmyst takes the stick with Coal hanging from the branch, she positions it where Coal is hanging down above the spider which beguins to climb up the walls to eat him. Ahmyst puts a cookie on the trap this time and dashes back to her hiding place. Lily finnaly comes by and spots the cookie, she walks over to collect it and as she steps on the trap, Ahmyst comes out behind her. The trap gives away and the sticks, leaves fall down on top of the spider with Lily. As Lily is about to fall, Ahmyst snatches Lily's purse and opens it up but in shock as she looks though, there is nothing inside, Ahmyst gains a tamtrum and throws the purse on the ground and stomps on it, as she does the spider comes up to her and drags her into the hole with Lily. Ahmyst and Lily are now both stuck on the web, the spider goes up to Lily first and beguins to maul her violently, as Ahmyst watches in horror she attempts to escape, the ending iris goes on her, Ahmyst quickly squeazes through it cheering at her escape but the spider then pulls her back through and kills her as the iris disapears. Moral "The butterflies are the best!" Deaths *Morton Koopa Jr. is eaten alive by the giant spider. *Roy Koopa either missed the web and died breaking his spine falling down the hole or got eaten by the spider. *Coal got stabbed in the eye into the brain by the branch. *Nutty got eaten by the spider. *Lily was mauled and eaten by the spider. *Ahmyst died when she was dragged back into the pit with the spider when the iris got smaller. Goofs *A spider would not live in a large forest in a park. *Ahmyst's birthmark switches places several times. *Morton's star-mark switches places several times. *Lily's hair and ripped ear switches places several times. *Morton and Roy would not have been eaten alive that easily and quickly having a shell and metal wristbands. *This was meant to be Coal and Ahmyst's debut episode but Coal only appears a few times. *Coal's birthmark switches places several times. Trivia *This is the first episode containing Koopalings and Nintendo characters. *This is Coal and Ahmyst's debut episodes. *This is one of the episodes where all the characters die. (excluding the Mime doll) *Another instance of Mime and Lily's relationship is in this episode, since Lily had a doll made to look just like Mime. *The giant spider in the forest may be a refrance from Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets. * Coal's death is similar to Handy's death in Home is Where the Hurt is. *This is the second episode where a character has interacted with the iris, the other being Flippy in Party Animal, having his lips ripped off. *All the deaths have to do with sharp objects (the spider fangs, the branch and the spider talons). *Ahmyst copies Handy's frustrated face. *By the look of this episode, Ahmyst only uses her friends and sibling. *It is unknown if its Ahmyst's or the Spider's fault over Morton, Roy, Nutty, and Lily's death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons